indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Louise Dimatto
Introduction Introduced in Conspiracy in Death at the Canal Street Clinic where she treats the sick and needy. Descriptions *Eve Dallas described her as blonde, Caucasian, early thirties, blonde hair, gray eyes; slim build, even features.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 209 *She's a size six.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 211 *Described as "Young, tiny ... her hair was short and even more ragged that [sic] Eve's. Still, its honeycomb color set off the pretty rose-and-cream face."Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 99 *Eyes the color of storms. *Sunny hairKindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 190 and gray eyes.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 193 Personality *Dedicated and concerned with the alleviation of suffering; willing to do whatever it takes to that end; crusader and doctor.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 88 *Known, due to her dedication and work as 'The Angel of Canal Street'.Reunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), p. 245 *She moves quickly/energetically.Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 124 *Louise said she grew up with pretense and with role-playing. She doesn't like it.Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 152 *A tough-minded, strong-spined woman with a solid core of sense.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 211 **Described as being "pretty as a strawberry parfait, classy as a crystal flute of champagne, and a born reformer who lived to fight in the trennches."Visions in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3499-6), pp. 52 *She's an efficient sort.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 160 History *Born: Westchester, New York *Parents: Alicia Cagney Dimatto and Mark Robert Dimatto *No siblingsConspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 157 *Niece of Colin Cagney, Chief of Staff of the Drake Center *Brought up in wealth and privilege *Graduated from Harvard Medical School, all honors; her residency was completed at Roosevelt Hospital.Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 157 Charles and the Wedding *Charles and Louise met in Seduction in DeathSeduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 126 and had their first date at the Royal Bar of the Roarke Palace.Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 151 *On March 20, 2060 Charles asked Louise to marry him after showing her the three-story brownstone he purchased in the West Village. He told her he was retiring and beginning his own practice as a sex therapist. She agreed to marry him.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 202, 203, 210 *Mavis, Mira, Nadine, Peabody, Trina (and consultants), Cher Reo, and others, all joined Louise for her bridal shower.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 247, 248, 255, 258 **They planned to marry in May, late May or early June, and have asked Roarke and Eve to stand up for them at their wedding since Charles and Louise met though them.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 211, 212 Their rehearsal was Friday nightKindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 194 and they married on a Saturday in June at Roarke's Mansion.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 5 ***Eve is Louise's matron of honor.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 5, 160 ***Peabody is Louise's bridal attendant.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 6 **Louise said that when she was a girl, she dreamed about getting married, and "all that went with it." For a long time, after she grew up, she put those dreams aside for her work and because no one measured up to what she dreamed as a girl. With Charles, she has more than she ever dreamed.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 258 **For something old, she had her grandmother's delicate pearl earrings; something new, the dress; something blue, the garter; something borrowed, one of Eve's necklaces.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 373 *They're going to Tuscany for a couple of weeks on their honeymoon.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 362 Interesting Facts *She offers street exams for those who will not go to a clinic; she uses a medi-van for this work.Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 100 **She takes her medi-van down to Pearl and has treated the scavengers Kip and Bop.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 279 *She accepted a half a million dollar bribe from Eve for the Canal Street ClinicConspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), pp. 300, 301 which was bumped up to three million dollars if she contracted to donate her services to Dochas.Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), pp. 40, 43, 62 *She was attacked at the clinic by Jan (the nurse); resulting in a fractured skull, hemorrhaging and swelling.Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), pp. 331, 343 *She thinks gardening (digging in the dirt) is fun.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 190 YANNI *In Conspiracy in Death (January, 2059), Louise is said to live at 28 Houston, unit C, New York City, New York.Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 157 In Seduction in Death (June, 2059) Bryna Bankhead was said to have lived in an apartment on Tenth Street and was neighbors of Louise Dimatto. Bryna lived on the twelfth floor, Louise on the tenth.Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), pp. 7, 60 There is some distance from Houston (East or West) to Tenth Street. *In Conspiracy In Death, Peabody said Louise was attacked at the clinic "early this morning;"Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 978-425-16813-4), p. 328 later, Peabody said, "It happened between three and four this afternoon."Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 978-425-16813-4), p. 334 References Dimatto, Louise Dimatto, Louise Dimatto, Louise